kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider SD: Strange!? Kumo Otoko
is an based on the ''Kamen Rider SD manga. It was originally released to video on March 22nd, 1993. Plot The OVA begins with the Kamen Rider squad called the Battle Riders, consisting of Black RX, Rider 1, and ZX destroying a GranShocker soldier factory, after which Rider 1 decides to speed around the race track whilst Black RX and ZX gamble. After being beat up by ZX for welching on his losses, Black RX reveals he has fallen in love with Michiru, an instructor at a local Sportsclub. Rider 1, Tachibana and ZX decide to help Black RX win Michiru over. After ZX's plan goes completely wrong, Michiru is kidnapped by Kumo Otoko. Shortly afterwards, Black RX is ordered to come alone to a cave to retrieve her from GranShocker. Defying Rider 1 and ZX's advice, Black RX goes to save Michiru, only to find she's been brainwashed and ordered to kill him. Black RX is beaten senseless by Kumo and Michiru and is helpless to retaliate. After Rider 1 and ZX show up to help, Tachibana calls in V3's squad for assistance. The Mechanic Riders, V3, X, and Super-1 make short work of GranShocker's troops while Rider 1 and ZX assist Black RX. Super-1 is able to break the mind control over Michiru, after which Black RX destroys Kumo-Otoko. Afterwards, Michiru is awoken by V3, who instantly becomes smitten with her. V3 and Michiru ride off into the sunset, while Black RX is left behind to cry over his loss, which he quickly forgets after triumphantly burying the defeated General Jak in the sand. Movie Background The Kamen Riders do not appear to have human forms in this movie, and remain in their transformed states throughout the entire movie. (A flashback indicates that BLACK RX and Shadowmoon have both been Kamen Riders ever since they were children, negating the existence of Kamen Rider BLACK.) The shapes of their helmets change to show their emotion; their mouthplates move while they are talking. Akiji Kobayashi was the only Kamen Rider live action veteran to voice his character, Tachibana Tobei; Hiroshi Fujioka and the other past actors did not reprise their roles for this animated short. Characters Kamen Rider Squad *Tachibana Tobei *Michiru GranShocker *General Jark *Ambassador Hell *Ambassador Darkness *General Shadow *Apollo Geist *Doktor G *Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos *The Great Leader *GranShocker Soldiers *Kumo-Otoko Other Characters *A assortment of secondary Kamen Rider characters appear throughout Kamen Rider SD, including Electro-Wave Human Tackle (Stronger's partner) and Kamen Rider Shin. Many past Monsters from several series appear as well. Home video releases Distinctly, Kamen Rider SD: Strange!? Kumo Otoko has never released been released to DVD. *''Kamen Rider SD: Strange!? Kumo Otoko'' was originally released on VHS video on March 22nd 1993. *Remastered in high definition, the OVA SD was included as a bonus feature of the Kamen Rider: Shin · ZO · J Blu-ray Disc BOX; compiling the three live-action Kamen Rider Series films of the 1990s, it was released on December 24th 2015. Casts * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : References *Unofficial Kamen Rider SD Page *Kamen Rider SD (anime) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Kamen Rider SD Category:Crossovers